Dance Class 101
by Charleygyrl
Summary: Kurt Hummel walks into hs dance class, only to be met with a pair of hazel eyes and beautiful gelled black hair. Will he be able to concentrate? Or...will things get...intense? Rated M One shot. Written by Chrissy!


A/N: SO THIS WAS REQUESTED FOR ME TO WRITE, BUT I DID NOT WRITE THIS. MY FRIEND CHRISSY DID! HER TWITTER IS LadyHummelKinz AND YOU SHOULD GO FOLLOW HER! I give her FULL credit, I only betaed! :) I hope you enjoy! The picture to this specific fanfic is posted under my Twitter, Chrisisanangel_ ! ;)

Kurt walked into the dance class 101, and all he saw was short, black haired boy, whos hair was gelled down. He turned around and saw Kurt stading there. He noticed that no one else was in the class room.

"I'm sorry. Um... am I early?" Kurt asked.

"Not really." The shorter boy answered with a shrug, as he bent over to touch his toes "Everyone should be here soon."

Kurt felt his face get a little hot watching the boy bend over. "O- oh. Are you the um...the i- instructor?"

The boy stood straight back up and a little smirk appeared in the corner of his mouth, as he answered, "Yes."  
Kurt swallowed hard. "Oh. Um, h-hi, I'm Kurt."

The black haired boy walked over and put his hand out, introducing himself too, "Blaine."

Kurt shook his hand with a little blush. "Hi."

Blaine walked back to where he was, smirking and as he walked, he purposely bent over to touch his toes with his butt facing Kurt. When Kurt looked up from looking for something in his bag, he saw what Blaine was doing and couldn't help but blush so hard his neck turned red.

During class it was hard to keep up with the shorter boy dancing in the front and he purposely looked at Kurt and said, "You over there! Work that booty!" He smirked and winked at Kurt.

Kurt thought to himself, "Oh dear god..." and he felt tingles through his whole body.

When class ended, Kurt was nearly exhausted, so he took a long drink from his water bottle, and out of the corner of his eye he noticed Blaine walking towards him.

"You're a natural." Blaine said.

"Oh thanks.. I.. Practice.. Alone sometimes."

Blaine smirked as a idea popped in his head. "Want to come to my house and show me how much you practice?"

Kurt blushed so hard he looked like a bright red tomato. "U- U- Uh I-"

Blaine laughed a little. "Come over. I'll cook you dinner."

Kurt nodded and before you know it he's walking into this boys' house, whom he just met today, to have dinner.

When Kurt looked around his house he figured the boy must have been rich. Wow. He owned so many Playbills and old records that Kurt could not help but grin at the sight. It was the first time he had smiled since the death of his brother.

"You like broadway?" Kurt asked, scanning the room.

"Love it!" The shorter boy said enthuiastically.

After that, they seemed to click. They got along so well and had so much to talk about during and after dinner. When they put on a movie, Kurt looked over to see Blaine looking at him. Blaine's eyes were filled with lust, Kurt could tell, and he blushed because of it. Before Kurt knew what was happening, Blaine was kissing him. Kurt's eyes shot wide open. He had never been kissed, (except when he thought he was straight and when he was kissed by Karofsky which was forced), but this kiss was soft and gentle. Kurt slowly closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Blaine's.

Somewhere between now and then, they ended up in Blaine's room in a heated make out session. Blaine was slowly grinding down on Kurt, and the pale boy moaned breathlessly. He allowed Blaine to take his shirt off, and Blaine ran his fingers up Kurt's chest slowly, while he had his mouth on Kurt's, but he was not kissing him. He was breathing onto Kurt's mouth as he moved his fingers. Blaine's breath smelled like mint and vanilla, from the ice cream they had for dessert earlier. Then, Kurt pulled Blaine's shirt off. After that, they both were naked fast.

Soon after, all you could hear was screams and moans, even outside you could hear it. Blaine was inside Kurt raw, sretched out, but raw nonetheless.

"B- Blaine... oh god... YES BLAINE RIGHT THERE, GOD!" Kurt moaned in a high pitch. Blaine was moving fast at this point and moaning when he heard Kurt say that. He had his head nuzzled in Kurts neck, kissing it from time to time, his hot breath ghosting over the pale flesh. Kurt started to stroke himself when he felt a hand move his and stroke it himeself.

"Oh god... Blaine..." Kurt mewled and felt himself come a little onto Blaine's hand. "Blaine,... I'm- I-m gonna..."

Blaine shivered a little and nodded slightly, "M- me too..." Blaine then moved faster and they both screamed each others name as they came. Blaine fell onto Kurt's sweaty body.

For a few minutes all they did was breath heavily, and when kurt caught his breath, he said, glowing, "W- wow.."

Blaine nodded in agreement. He slowly pulled out of Kurt and both of them whimpered.

"That was amazing!" They both said smiling.

A hour or so after that, Kurt was driving home thinking the whole ride, "Does he want to date me?", "Is this a Friends With Benifits thing?", "Should I have done that?" Those were some questions swirling around his mind. The biggest one though was, "What am I going to say to him tomorrrow? Will it be awkward at rehearsal?"

I guess we'll see...


End file.
